1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plasma processing apparatus performing plasma processing such as etching and deposition processing to objects-to-be-processed such as semiconductor wafers. The present invention particularly relates to a plasma processing apparatus having two separate reaction chambers or spaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
For semiconductor device manufacturing, plasma processing such as dry etching and plasma CVD is frequently used.
As an apparatus for performing plasma processing such as dry etching and plasma CVD, for example, the one shown in FIG. 3 is used in JP 3-204925A1. This apparatus possesses an upper electrode 102 and a lower electrode 104 inside the same chamber 105; radio-frequency power sources 110, 111 respectively assigned are connected to the electrodes through radio-frequency matching boxes 108, 109. Multiple processing gases mixed in the previous chamber are supplied to the chamber 105. The upper electrode 102 supplies high-frequency low-power energy, whereas the lower electrode 104 supplies low-frequency high-power energy, thereby avoiding contamination of a substrate surface. At this time, because multiple processing gases are dissociated within the same space, controlling dissociation of each processing gas is difficult. Additionally, for example, if a radio-frequency output applied to one electrode is altered, a plasma state is changed and the other matching situation is also changed. Furthermore, because respective electrodes are at ground potential, installing radio-frequency filters (or band eliminators) 113, 112, etc. may become necessary, which makes a configuration complex.